


Sacrifice repaid

by Redsnivy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Also Master chief and Cartano thrown in, And Xenomorphs, And builds cool bodys for them, Basically slice of life chocked full of adventure and idiots, Child!Red, Church basically Adopts her, Delta loves Coffee, Lonely Red, O'Malley is with Doc, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 15 (Red vs. Blue), Protective AI, Red Adopts all dangerous alien life and the AIs let her, Red hybrid, Seriously don't touch it, She gives all the AI names, Someone foolishly fucks with Delta's coffee, Switch between the two groups till Red gets them all back together again, They can all eat now, cause why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsnivy/pseuds/Redsnivy
Summary: When Church sacrifices himself he thought it was over but something decides to repay his sacrifice and but him and all the other AI fragments into a lonely hybrid child's armor she made herself. Also he is the only AI awake....for now.





	Sacrifice repaid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Red vs blue if I did everone would of got the happy ending they deserve. Freakin church can't stop dying.

The universe is massive we all know that. It all starts with a sacrifice. See the universe repays all Sacrifices no matter what side. A sacrifice to save a young child leaving her alone but alive and safe. A sacrifice made by AI with souls. The Universe decides to kill two birds with one stone and mixes them together but it leaves one Behind. In a secluded place a being in armor sleeps her armor lights up a few colors then stays blue let mayhem begin.

When Church awakens the first thought is along the path of  
-I'm alive?- which sadly awakens the hyper aware being who he was currently in.   
-Hey hey calm down! I don't like this situation as well!- They pause from their panic state.   
-Thats better okay I have no clue why i'm here or how but I am an AI and I am in your armor slash you....and it seems my fragments are here..shit.-  
-An AI? so your not one of them..we need to move.-  
-What? The fuck you mean...-  
-Not safe need to steal that ship-  
-No hold up you will explain what is happening you..give me a sec your armor will tell me everythi....your a fucking child!..not even human and...those injuries the fuck happened to you..- A whine is all he gets in response that and fear.  
-Your right we need that ship lets see oh stealth lets use that your armor has that ability.- He activates it and helps direct her to the ship knocking out everyone along the way. When they make it inside the empty ship Church makes a hologram version of himself and looks around.  
"wow this place is huge bigger on the inside really."  
"Hello Intruders I am afraid you must leave or I shall destroy you."  
"Wait..sheila!"  
"Oh Church I am so glad I found one of you It has been awhile."  
"So it has Shelia we need to get off this planet as it is not safe."  
"I can not do that my flight is disabled you will have to fix that in my maintenance hatch I will lead you to it."   
"Sheila no on here has any mechanical knowledge..hey are you two even listening to me!" Both Sheila and the being were already working on fixing Shelia. It was not long until Shelia was fixed and better then ever.  
"Okay this child knows alot.."  
-Red-  
"What?"  
-Thats my name-  
"That might end up ironic in the future but okay Red."  
"It is advised to take a seat we are going to leave now." Red quickly jumps into a seat and straps dow. The ascent was quick but not painless as it aggrevated Reds injuries.  
"Shit! Sheila is there a medic room here!?"  
"I think you mean infirmary but yes it is that way" Church gets Red to go to the infirmary.  
"Sheila what is that.?"   
"That is a healing chamber only to be used in emergencys"   
"Okay Red I need you to take off your armor I can control it from there and I need you to go into that chamber." She whines unsure and scared.   
"*sigh* Red it will be okay trust me." Red nods and gets out of her armor Church who is in control of the armor whinces at the damages on her and her wings he helps her into the chamber and Sheila activates it and Red is made to sleep.   
"Sheila how long will it take?"  
"Two days she has a fast healing rate this chamber will increase that and make sure she heals right."   
"Good now wake me up if anything happens."   
"Affermative Church."


End file.
